


Disney Invasion

by HSRco



Category: Disney - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Disney, POV Second Person, POV Third Person, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3088685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSRco/pseuds/HSRco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://postimg.org/image/d49p7q8f9/<br/>COVER/TITLE IMAGE</p>
<p>These are the facts.<br/>You have been locked in your basement for months, living off of small ration tins. You ran out of food last night. You will starve within a week. Your last contact with the outside world was a radio news broadcast about violence In your neighbourhood, warning people to stay in their homes. You hear someone break into your house, and hide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disney Invasion

**Author's Note:**

> FOLLOW THE LINKS IN [xxx], THEY ARE PICTURES
> 
> The idea for this fic came from this page:  
> https://www.facebook.com/pages/We-love-the-Big-Four/171572886364457?fref=photo
> 
> And the only person I can credit for the photos (as I don't know who did the others) is:  
> kasami-sensei.tumblr.com kasami-sensei.deviantart.com
> 
> I do not own any of the pictures used in this.

You have been locked in your basement, surviving on small tinned rations since the reports of violence on the radio. You kept telling yourself _the government will deal with it, the government will deal with it._  About 4 minutes ago, you heard someone, or rather, some people, break into your house on the ground floor. You immediately looked around for somewhere to hide. You saw the desk and dived for it. Within three seconds, you are under it, trying to squeeze into the shadow. A minute later, the door to your basement slams open. _It wasn't even locked!_ You think, ruefully. You can't see the people who come in, they are staying completely silent. Someone stops directly in front of you. A girl with a Scottish voice speaks.

“I _can_ see you, you know?” She is evidently talking to you, and you crawl out from under the table. The Scottish girl is around sixteen and has wild, red hair and a very advanced looking bow strapped to her back, with a quiver residing next to it[http://postimg.org/image/uvpdt6opd/]. Behind her are a strange assortment of people. A 15 to 16 year old girl with slightly ginger hair standing next to her sister, a young woman of around 18 with quite long white hair loosely plaited. Both of them are hold pistols and carry knives at their belts[http://postimg.org/image/yumgd5jk7/]. Standing to their left are two boys, one with white, messy hair and the other with brown, waved hair. Both roughly 17, both hold baseball bats, and both carry pistols at their belts[http://postimg.org/image/xcf8gv06f/]. When you look closer you notice that the one with brown hair has a prosthetic leg, and walks with a slight limp. And on the right of the two sisters stand a boy and a girl. The boy has the most beautiful brown hair you have ever seen, and the girl has long blonde hair, going midway down her thighs[http://postimg.org/image/c0qp7t3zt/].

The Scottish girl speaks again. “Hi. I'm Merida. What's your name?”

You look at Merida in surprise. “Why should I trust you?”

She shakes her head, but says begrudgingly “Good point. You look like a survivor.” She looks at the girl with the long blonde hair. “’Punzy, what do you think?”

‘Punzy’ looks at her with an expression of mock-annoyance. “Geez. Can you not be bothered to say my _whole_ name?”

Merida sighs in faux exaggeration. “ _Rapunzel_ , what do you think?”

You look around in confusion. _What does she think about what?_ You think, but are to afraid to say anything.

Rapunzel looks you up and down, walks around you slowly, observing you. Finally she stands in front of you. “Hi! I'm Rapunzel! How much do you know about what's going on?” She says, her former façade of sternness fading instantly, showing her excitement and curiosity.

You look at her, sizing her up. She doesn't seem too dangerous, the only thing that could be classed as dangerous about her was the frying pan hanging from her belt.

“All I know is that there were reports of violence near here. Then everything went quiet so I locked myself in here.” All of the others look sceptical, even worried. “What's happening out there?” You ask, trying to hide the fear in your voice.

Merida looks even more worried than before. She looks at the woman with the white hair with respect and what looked like an apology. “Elsa.” She pointed at the woman, “Elsa will explain.”

Elsa had pointed at the chair to her right and told you to sit. Then she began to speak. “It started in May. That's when the first case was reported. People had different reactions. Doubt. Fear. Suicide. The first person I knew who became infected was Snow. She was my neighbour, not exactly a friend, but, you know. We knew each other. She was nice.”

The boy with the prosthetic leg took over. “The first infected _I_ knew was that Ariel girl. The one who swam a lot. She lived just down the road from my house. She went crazy, just attacked my dog before she was hit by a car. This was before anyone really knew what was going on.”

Elsa interrupted. “Okay, Hic, that's hardly fair. Let's start from the beginning…”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, please tell me what you think. I may have deviated slightly from the images, but I'm the writer.


End file.
